


F is for Fever

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [6]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fever, Friends Forever, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Reminiscing, Sick Character, in sickness and good health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: A to Z Challenge: Flynn hasn't surfaced from his room and Lucy gets worried. Garcy fic (Separate fic from the others in the challenge).





	F is for Fever

“Has anyone seen Flynn?” Lucy asked as it was three in the afternoon and she couldn’t remember seen him yet. Last night he said he had a headache and gone to bed, so she hadn’t ‘visited’ him for a late night chats. Jiya shook her head while Rufus gave a shrug. “Wyatt?” Lucy asked, Wyatt turned from the game he was watching on TV with Jessica. “Flynn, have you seen him?” she prompted as he gave her a blank look.

“Nope.” Wyatt said as he went back to watching his game.

“I haven’t seen him either.” Jessica offered.

“Should we check on him?” Lucy asked as she took a bottle of water from fridge.

“Why?” Rufus asked.

“Because he’s a part of team, we should look out for one another.” Lucy said wryly as they were always talking about how ‘bonding’ made them a better team.

“We ‘have’ to work with him. Doesn’t mean we have to socialise with him when we’re not on mission.” Wyatt said from the lounge before he shouted at the screen at some player on the screen. Lucy looked to Jiya and Rufus who looked reluctant to agree and disagree.

“Fine, I’ll go check on him.” Lucy said, she left the living area and headed to Flynn’s room. She paused at his door before she knocked and waited. Flynn didn’t answer. After a couple minutes, she knocked again, louder this time and waited. She waited 5 minutes before she got impatient with the lack of response.

“Flynn,” She said, she knocked again. She knew he could hear her. The walls were thin. “Flynn.” She called out, this time; she tried the handle and the door opened. “Flynn?” she called out. She stepped into his space. “I hope you’re fully clothed.” She mumbled to herself as she walked into the room.

The place was neat and tidy as always but then it helped that he had very few personal belongings. She turned to the bed and saw Flynn, her eyes went wide in fear. He was deathly pale and slick with sweat. She rushed to his side and felt his skin, he was burning up and his bedding was damp with sweat.

“Flynn,” she said, she gently shook his arm. He barely registered her as he gave a groan and buried deeper into the bed. “Flynn!” she said firmly.

“Mm, not now.” He groaned as he rolled over to face the wall, Lucy saw the rash on his neck. She pulled back the blanket to see it travelled down his back. She realised in that moment that she was out of her depth. He was more than just ‘regular’ sick and she was probably infected too as she had touched him. Well, other things like shared coffee, ice cream, vodka and water with him on a regular basis. She felt so stupid at being so lax about her own hygiene and etiquette.

“Garcia! Wake up.” Lucy told him but the only response was a groan. She pulled him onto his back and tapped his face. “Come on, open your eyes, something.” She pleaded but he didn’t give her more than a frown before going lax. The only relief she had was that he was still breathing and had a pulse. She pushed up from the bed and raced out of the room back to the living area.

“Guys, Flynn is really sick. He won’t wake up, he has a fever and a rash. He needs a doctor.” Lucy said, Denise who had been sharing a coffee with Connor, stood up and pulled out her phone. She made a call.

“We were in the 1700s two days ago which is rife for small pox. Did you touch him?” Wyatt asked her. Jessica looked scared as did the others as majority of them were afraid of being infected. It wasn’t like any of them had been vaccinated to give themselves a fighting chance.

“Of course, I did and I don’t think it’s small pox.” Lucy said. She tried to think of what she needed to help Flynn. She mentally made a list as the others in the room took a step back from her.

“Small pox is transmitted via close contact. Lucy, have you been in physical contact with Flynn?” Denise asked, subtly reminding Lucy that during the possible ‘incubation period’ Lucy could’ve been inadvertently exposed. Not that it was much of a secret that Lucy hung out with Flynn. But she knew the team assumed they were having sex and it fling to pass the time. It was not like they were all virgins waiting for marriage. But they were wrong, she and Flynn were not intimate. She could correct them but didn’t see the point.

“Yes, but it’s not smallpox.” Lucy argued.

“How do you know? You’re a PhD not an MD.” Wyatt argued as everyone looked at her like she was contagious and worried not just for her but themselves. Lucy reared back at his words and tone, but she could see he like the others were scared.

“We only got back yesterday and it takes a week to a fortnight for symptoms to develop and that time frame we were here. Also, Flynn would’ve been vaccinated for small pox as a kid.” Lucy argued.

“I’ll call a doctor but to be safe, I want you to stay with Flynn.” Denise told Lucy.

“Ok,I’ll need supplies.” Lucy told her.

“I’ll help you, I’ve been vaccinated for small pox; so I can help.” Denise told her, Lucy nodded.

“No way, Lucy might not be infected. If she’s in the same room as him for longer, she’ll get sick.” Wyatt argued.

“Lucy will need to be quarantined nonetheless and it’s easier to contain her and Flynn in one room.” Denise told him, she spoke on her phone. She looked to Lucy, “Go back to his room, I’ll bring supplies.” She said to Lucy.

* * *

 

A couple hours later, Lucy sat in the arm chair staring at the wall as the doctor drew blood from her arm. She hated blood, it made her faint and she could write a whole book on why she hated needles.

Flynn was laying bed with an IV line in his arm and nasal cannula. His body still burning with fever, Denise and Lucy had changed the sheets but the way Flynn was sweating, it would need to be done again.

“What could it be?” Lucy asked the doctor, she had come into the room with full hazmat suit. But upon checking Flynn out had left the room and returned with the suit off. It was a relief but it didn’t last long as Flynn’s condition was still fragile.

“It’s not smallpox. The symptoms don’t fit any airborne virus that I’ve studied. The rash looks like a heat rash probably from the fever. I’ll take blood from you both and have the labs run it.” She told Lucy.

“How long to find out what it is?” Lucy asked as the needle was removed from her arm and she was given a cotton bud to stem the bleeding.

“I don’t know, it will take time. But we’ll keep running paracetamol and fluids through him until we have the results or more symptoms come up. You haven’t had fever? Nausea? Headaches?” The doctor asked her.

“No, I feel fine.” Lucy told her.

“We’ll work this out, just keep up your fluid intake and take it easy. I’ll be back in a bit to check up on you both.” The doctor said she took the cotton bud from Lucy’s arm and replaced it with a band aid.

“Thank you.” Lucy said, she watched the doctor toss the needle into a mini syringe bin and the cotton bug into a bio-hazard bin. She collected the vials and into another bag and left the room. Lucy gave a sigh as she moved to the bed. She picked up his hand in hers, tears burned the back of her eyes. He looked so pale and weak, it reminded her of when her mother would get fevers from her chemo treatments. The rush to the emergency room, the hours of sitting by her bed when her mother went through the motions of being ill.

It had made Lucy feel so impotent and frustrated as all she could do was help the nurses as they cared for her mother. She had learnt the basics as her mother refused to stay in hospitals. She wanted to spend her last days at home. They had a home nurse who helped but Amy and Lucy had to cover nights and the weekends. They had learnt how to care for Carol and keep her comfortable, to make sure she took all her medication.

So, being here now with Flynn. It brought back memories, ones she thought were long since dead. She could just imagine Amy sitting in the arm chair making joke. Lucy snorted a laugh as she knew Amy would be a total pervert talking about Flynn and saying something about volunteering as tribute to do the sponge baths.

“You’re going to be ok.” Lucy told him, Flynn didn’t respond. She wore a sad smile as she reached down to the bowl by the bed that was filled with ice and water with a cloth. She rung the cloth and folded it up before she gently dabbed it at his forehead. Wicking away the sweat and heat from his skin.

She couldn’t help but notice the rugged handsomeness of his features even when he looked near death. She never noticed how many scars he had until this moment. She knew from his personnel file that his childhood was uneventful which translated to ‘normal’ and ‘happy’ in her books. But he had become a career soldier which was where the violence truly began. She couldn’t imagine having a deep-seated sense of patriotism and honour like Flynn and Wyatt.

She loved her country but she never thought of joining the military, to serve and protect a country’s liberty. Not like them, she joined the fight for history but to her, preserving history was a selfish desire. It was selfish because she was doing it to save Amy and rid her family of the terrible legacy it carried. To end Rittenhouse for good and protect not just her future but everyone else’s.

 

* * *

 

A day later,

Flynn woke up feeling like road kill, his throat was dry, he was alternating between hot and cold. He felt his skin prickle with sweat. He had a bad sinus migraine, it didn’t help that he had cold air blasting through a nasal cannula. He was for once grateful for the poor lighting of the bunker as nausea rolled over him. He looked to his right and saw the IV line and vitals’ monitor that softly beeped. He wondered how bad off he was. He tried move his hands and Lucy’s face popped up into view. She looked beautiful, tired too but incredibly beautiful.

“Hey,” she murmured softly, she pressed a cool and damp cloth to his face. It felt heavenly. She looked a mix of relieved and concerned.

“What happened?” he asked, his voice scratchy and he was dying of thirst. But fatigue got the better of him as he felt himself unable to keep his eyes open.

“You’re running a temperature. You’ve been out of it for a day and half now.” She told him.

“May I have some water?” he asked, Lucy nodded and she reached down the side of the bed and picked up a bottle with a straw. All prepared and ready to go. He was further surprised when she reached an arm around his left shoulder and cradled his head. She lifted him up, and he tried to help her by pushing himself up but he was so weak and his body ached.

“Yeah, here. Just small sips.” She told him, Flynn did as she ordered and after a few sips of water he shook his head. Lucy smiled as she placed the bottle down, and then carefully lowered him back down onto the pillow.

“Thank you.” He said with a sigh as the water was welcomed but also the sincerity and care she was giving him. It had been awhile since anyone had shown him such tenderness or kindness. Sure, he and Lucy had a friendship of sorts but it didn’t include a lot of physical affection. They usually just sat next to one another and shared food, drinks and conversation. “You’re too good at this.” He said.

“Mother had cancer, remember?” she asked him, he made a noise that she took as a ‘yes’. “Though, she was much lighter than you.” She said with a smile.

“Probably smelt better.” He remarked.

“No, worse actually.” Lucy confessed, she felt a small knot of pain and stress unfurl at talking about a past that once existed. “Don’t tell anyone but Amy and my mother used to eat marijuana together. Amy would make these snickerdoodle pot brownies. They tasted amazing.” Lucy said with a soft smile.

“Professor Preston does drugs, how subversive of you.” Flynn teased, Lucy chuckled.

“It was one time and purely by accident.” Lucy said defensively.

“Liar.” Flynn said calling her out.

“Ok, it was twice but the second time I got completely paranoid about the world ending and hid in my basement with a bag of lemons believing it would be the currency of the future.” Lucy said, Flynn smiled broadly as he was too tired to laugh. “Amy was all about the alternative medicine but pot was her favourite. It helped Mom a lot too, you know with the nausea and the pain. She’d get the pot, I’d supply the snickers.” Lucy said as she reminisced, the memories were tinged with pain and joy. But she liked how it brought up memories of Amy, she could see Amy in her mind.

“Everyone has at least one bad trip.” Flynn remarked.

“I guess so, but I can see the appeal of just wanting to relax and escape the world.” Lucy said casually as she dunked the cloth in the bowl and chilled it again. She squeezed out the excess and brought it back to Flynn’s heated skin.

“We all need to escape every once and while. I prefer a holiday.” Flynn remarked in a sluggish manner. She could see he was fading fast as he could barely keep his eyes open.

“Where would you go?” she asked him as she gently pressed the chilled cloth to his skin.

“Croatia, beautiful beaches.” He murmured.

“Sounds great, maybe we can go there together.” Lucy said, Flynn nodded but his eyes were completely closed. “Flynn.” Lucy said, he opened his eyes and looked a little startled like he hadn’t realised he’d drifted off.

“Mmm?” he asked, whatever energy he had was zapped from just having his drink of water.

“How does you, me on a Croatian beach?” she asked him as she cooled down his face and neck with the cloth.

“Ok.” He murmured sleepily, Lucy smiled as she let him fall asleep.

* * *

“It’s Dengue fever.” Denise said after she hung up her phone, “The doctor will be here in half an hour.” She added.

“What does that mean? Will we get sick too?” Rufus asked as he pulled out his own phone to google it.

“No, you get Dengue fever from mosquito bites not person to person contact.” Wyatt said surprising everyone. “Army warns us about everything.” He told them.

“Flynn will just need fluids and rest. He should be fine and Lucy is in the clear. So, everyone can take a breath of relief and get back to work.” Denise told them, she pocketed her phone and headed to Flynn’s room.

When she arrived, she found Lucy fast asleep, laying on her makeshift bed; a mattress they had found in storage. They put fresh bedding on it, pushed it against the opposite wall. Lucy looked wrecked, Denise was almost worried that she was sick but knew it was more likely the all-nighter caring for Flynn. They had taken turns but Lucy was adamant to see it through. It was why she was paying for it now.

Denise looked to Flynn and found him awake. He was watching Lucy sleep with a look of longing and concern on his face. A look she'd seen him wear many times before. She wished they would all come out of this with a happy ending, but she was too jaded to believe they'd all be that lucky. All they could hope for was the fight to be finished swiftly before a new generation of soldiers had to be brought in.

“You’re awake.” Denise said, Flynn’s eyes sluggishly looked her way as he gave a nod. He had some colour in his cheeks but he was still deathly pale and slick with sweat. His IV bag was running low. Denise moved to the medkit bag and pulled out another saline bag. She said nothing as she hooked up the new bag the way the doctor had instructed them. Before she perched herself on the edge of his bed. “Must be feeling pretty awful.” She said as she pulled out thermometer and took his temp.

“I do.” Flynn murmured.

“Still pretty high,” she remarked as she looked at the numbers on the digital screen. “Doctor says it’s Dengue fever. You’ll just have to endure it. Paracetamol and Fluids.” Denise told him, Flynn nodded.

“Is Lucy ok?” he asked.

“Yes, she’s just been worried about you. We all have.” She said, Flynn snorted a laugh as he believed Lucy cared but the others? not likely. He was too tired to pretend he cared about their feelings towards him. “Just hang in there, ok?” she asked him.

“You won’t get rid of me with one fever.” Flynn assured her. Denise wore a closed lip smile as she adjusted the blankets on him like a mother would a child.

“Get some sleep, the doctor will be here soon and we’ll talk about food.” Denise told him, Flynn made a face as he was not hungry. “Don’t make that make face, we need you alive for all your Rittenhouse information and for the fight ahead. Remember?” she asked him.

“Of course.” He drawled sarcastically, Denise patted his shoulder and left him to his thoughts as he watched Lucy sleep across the room from him. He wondered what he did to deserve her in his life, for her to treat him like her equal and her friend especially after everything he put her through. He wondered how he could ever repay her kindness and the gift of the Journal as it led him to her. But no answers came, only sleep.


End file.
